


Gift Of Memory

by Congar



Series: Christmas 2017 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Congar/pseuds/Congar





	Gift Of Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ManOfChocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfChocolate/gifts).



"I'll bite your hand off if you so much think of putting one on me."

Flowey makes good on his word by snapping at Frisk's hand. The glass ornament in their hand just barely stays in their hand, as their reflexes jerks their hand back.

Flowey flashes his menacing smile, “Told you so.”

“Yeah yeah,” Frisk rolls their eyes, “whatever.”

Flowey’s face fades back to his normal one. That’s strange, Frisk isn’t usually like this. If anything they would’ve sunk their head and left Flowey alone. Granted, they are still leaving Flowey alone, but the snark is a bit out of place for Frisk.

Flowey’s heard of the Christmas spirit, sure, but this isn’t what it’s supposed to make a person. It’s supposed to make them happy, not snarky. It wouldn’t change the fact that it is a moronic tradition, but it would at least be somewhat fun if Christmas meant everyone scoffed and shook their heads at each other instead of hugging about like they’re experimenting whether you can create an amalgamate by sheer pressure.

Still, something’s off with Frisk today. Flowey would rather let it be, but he knows that if anyone else notices, it’s gonna be crying, and sniveling, and everything. Flowey’s head is already hurting just thinking about it.

“Hey!” he cowers quickly as he didn’t mean for it to be so loud, “Frisk?”

They turn around from decorating the Christmas tree.

“Yeah,” Flowey searches for what to say next. He hasn’t really done this before. A bit late to realize, and he curses himself for that, “Um, how are you feeling?”

Frisk shrugs nonchalantly, “Just dandy,” and returns to the tree.

Alright, something is definitely off. Like hell Frisk would just answer just like that. There’s no dramatic thinking, no flustered avoidance of eye contact, no prolonged explanation. No nothing, and nothing is too much for Flowey’s suspicions.

“No, you’re not just feeling ‘dandy’,” Flowey morphs his face into Frisk’s while making quotation marks in the air with his leafs, “Unless that was a pun, in which case I will bite both your hands off. Something’s up, Frisk. You’re not you.”

“Huh,” Frisk hangs up the final glass ornament and turns around, “this was harder than I thought it would be.”

“What?” Flowey throws a leaf out towards the tree, “This? It’s just a stupid as it was in the Underground. You humans are supposed to be so much better than monsters, yet here you are, doing the same stupid tree dressing and gift giving tradition as the monsters do!”

Frisk moves their eyes up and down the tree, “I think it looks nice. Reminds me of the one back home.”

Flowey looks around to make sure he’s not being pranked, “You are home, Frisk. Did you sleep extra hard on the idiot side of the bed this morning or something?”

“Am I your best friend, Flowey?”

Flowey’s stem jerks back at the question. His eyes narrow on the human child sitting at the base of the tree while leaning back on their arms, “If it makes you feel better, yes. I only say it because I don’t want to deal with you hearing me say no, though.”

Frisk swivels their head around to Flowey, “So you’ve replaced me?”

“I just-”

Flowey’s eyes widen in sudden realization. He stutters and blurts, but he can’t form words. His eyes are locked on the human at the base of the tree, leaning back on their arms, smiling widely.

Just like-

Chara stands up on Frisk’s legs, and swings Frisk’s arms out wide, “Merry Christmas! Took you long enough!”

Flowey’s head shakes from side to side, “Y-y-y-y-y-y-”

“Y-y-y-y-yes,” Chara repeats with a snicker, “It’s me, you idiot. I’m Frisk’s gift to you.”

“N-n-no! T-that’s impossible!”

Chara sighs and reaches into Frisk’s pocket, “Give me two seconds.” They unlock it and scroll through the contacts. They call one up, and show who it is to Flowey.

“GREETINGS, HUMAN!”

Flowey didn’t need the complementing profile picture on Frisk’s phone where Papyrus is posing heroically, and stupidly, next to a hedge cut out like himself.

Chara leans in to the receiver, “You know what? Fuck you, Papyrus!”

Chara ends the call.

Flowey stares at the phone, then at Frisk’s face, then back at the phone, “Alright...you are not Frisk.”

Chara puts Frisk’s phone back inside Frisk’s pocket, “Told you. So, again, merry Christmas, Asriel.”

“I...”

“Yes,” Chara nods while motioning with Frisk’s hand for Flowey to speed up the thinking process before they both die of old age, “you.”

“B-b-b-but-”

“Asriel,” Chara rubs Frisk’s forehead with a sigh, “can we skip this? Please? I know you were, and still aren’t, good with actual real pressure, but I’m here with you again, Asriel, you don’t have to worry. It’s me, your best friend.”

Flowey lowers his head, “How long?”

Chara isn’t exactly sure what he means, “How long what?”

“Until you’re gone again?”

Chara shrugs Frisk’s shoulder, “I don’t know. Maybe tomorrow morning? Never done this before, so I don’t know the precise second, but Frisk said just for the evening, so I’m guessing we’ll switch back when I fall asleep, like how they did. We have plenty of time though, it’s just past lunch.”

“What about Papyrus?”

“Why do you care?”

“Not about him! About Frisk.”

“Eh,” Chara shrugs again, “they’ll figure something out.”

“Yeah...” Flowey nods while thinking. Soon, a smile grows on his lips, “It was pretty funny,” and it bursts into a laugh, “Oh boy, Frisk is gonna have a hard time explaining that one.”

“Kinda like when you took the last snail pie piece.”

“No,” Flowey turns his head away, “and it was you that told me where it was, Chara!”

“Well,” Chara walks over to the table Flowey’s pot rests on, and sits down on the nearby chair, “I wanted to see if you could sneak away with it.”

“Well, I did sneak away with it,” Flowey retorts, “but a certain someone ran up to steal it from me, so it smashed against the floor!”

Chara averts Frisk’s eyes, “Should’ve snuck harder. You had soft paws though, so that was cheating.”

Flowey sees a smile grow on Frisk’s lips. A warm smile, a nostalgic smile. He feels one growing on him as well, and he allows it.

“And remember when...”


End file.
